Mornie utulie Darkness has come
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: The thoughts of the fellowship if they had failed and were captured. Better than the summary sounds. Chapter 6 is finally up! Read and Review!!!!!!
1. Questions

Disclaimer: As I said before I own none of the characters. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien  
  
  
  
I thank you all who reviewed. I didn't think chapter one would be as good as it was. This chapter is based on Legolas last thoughts. How would everybody's favourite handsome elf feel about this?  
  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
  
  
As Aragorn closed his eyes I knew all hope was gone. I thought only one as strong as he would survive, Gilmi might have, maybe even Gandalf but I knew I couldn't. I am not as strong as them.  
  
I never thought it would come to this. I mean how could we, who were so determined to succeed in our mission fail. We all had so much determination in our hearts. Even Gilmi who I at first didn't have the heart for this mission.  
  
We all had so much still to live for.  
  
And what would become of us?  
  
Does anybody care enough for us to come and find us?  
  
Will I ever see my family or friends ever again?  
  
Will we live?  
  
Will I live?  
  
All these questions that have no answer. All the things I wanted to see.  
  
I wanted to see trees or green again.  
  
I want to see living things of happiness again.  
  
I want to have the sunshine on my face again.  
  
I want to see my friends again.  
  
Frodo's smile, Sam's loyalty, Merry and Pippin's laughter, Gilmi's boldness, Gandalf's wisdom.  
  
I want to hear Gilmi call me "stupid elf" again, and I want to hear Aragorn's true words that we all found hope in.  
  
I want… I want to live.  
  
I do not want to see these cold bars. I do not want to sit on the cold floor in darkness.  
  
Is this so much to ask for? I do not want to be in this place, when all I can think of is failure. Failure? Is that what it has come to? Has destiny chosen this for us? I do not want this. I do not want these memories. I do not want the memories of poor Frodo's death. I do not want to memories of torture. It is not possible to live with such scars physically and mentally.  
  
Maybe it would have been different if I didn't come and only came to Rivendell has the messenger I was suppose to be.  
  
Everything would be different. Everybody would have lived and not to have suffered such a cruel punishment to remind them of failure.  
  
My time has come. To many questions I have left unanswered. I ask one plea.  
  
I look at my friends who are going. I whisper "Come back again friends", and then all is gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
  
(Note: I wrote this at 3:00 am on a very low sugar level. Plz review. I wanna know what u ppl think!!) 


	2. Denial

Disclaimer: I own NONE of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.R.R. Tolkein!  
  
Anyway this is my first fanfic ** cheers in the background*** so I hope u like it!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
This is the worst, the cruelest punishment anyone or thing could ask for.  
  
Frodo is dead, and the other hobbits are stone and now stand as statues.  
  
And he made us live.  
  
The ring was enough.  
  
The Rings gave him enough power, enough to enchant us again, to give us enough energy, and to make the Hobbits stay as they now for all eternity. It is hard to even look at them. Just stand there helpless and they are used as target practice.  
  
We spend our days now, sitting on the floor of Sauron's magical cage. There's nothing we can do to get out. There is nothing we can do. Nothing.  
  
Gilmi can't get us out.  
  
Gandalf's magic doesn't do a thing.  
  
Legolas' bow and swords do nothing.  
  
I, I don't even bother to try.  
  
Now we sit our days out, never talking, frozen in our hunched poses with only one thought.  
  
We failed! We failed! We failed! We failed!  
  
Nothing can rouse us.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
Even the gods can't do a thing. Sauron is all-powerful and that's that.  
  
We got to many chances to protect them... we should have known Sauron would get Frodo. Find out where we were and how to get by us.  
  
And he took his soul as well. Grabbed us when we were sleeping and threw us in this cage.  
  
And recalling what he did next, a single tear rolls form my eye.  
  
Sauron killed Frodo in front of us. In front of Sam. Tore the hobbit's throat out with one hand.  
  
And we couldn't do a thing. The hobbit we all loved, as a son I suppose. A brother in another case. We were like one big HAPPY family.  
  
We all should have known it wouldn't last... well maybe except for Sam. But we knew it wouldn't last.  
  
This is a living hell. Sauron doesn't even bother to gloat over us anymore, seeing as we give no reaction. And the spell hadn't run out. After months of this torture, the spell had finally run out. Sauron doesn't notice. I don't think he'd care, anyway.  
  
We failed.  
  
We won so many times, so many...but we failed.  
  
Legolas has almost slipped...I think the spell has run out. There's no trace of the fun-loving elf I once knew.  
  
Gandalf, Legolas and Gilmi, ever calm make their first movement in weeks. That is to close their eyes as they go. Their souls vanish from their vessels.  
  
Gilmi glances at the hobbits and then me with a sad look in his eyes, as thought to say " Nice knowing you, friend."  
  
I stay just a moment longer, to think. Will our souls go to the Gray Havens? Or be cast into nothingness? No way to find out except to go with the others.  
  
My eyes drop down...down...  
  
But as I go, I silently plea for one chance, just one last chance.  
  
I take one last look at the hobbits and I am gone. 


	3. Small thoughts

Disclaimer: As I have said a couple of times I own none of the characters. We know who they belong to!!  
  
I thank Hilzarie Potter for telling me to do the Hobbits last thoughts. I was planning on doing them!! I want to get at least 15 reviews before I continue writing. I know this may make some ppl unhappy but you know how it goes. I don't know what I plan on writing next some there might be a couple of days blank. I was thinking of what Boromir was thinking when he died. I don't know yet.  
  
Anyway. On with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
~Frodo~  
  
What's happening to me?!?!?!?!??!??!!???!??  
  
All of a sudden I was woken by these foul creatures. What is going to happen now?  
  
Has the Dark Lord found where we were? This can't be happening it just can't be happening.  
  
It all must be some sort of nightmare, just like usual, but this time it all seems so real. This time I feel the cold icy hands grip onto my neck.  
  
WAKE UP FRODO!!!! WAKE UP!! I yell in my mind. I don't think I'm dreaming this time. What will they do to me. What are they searching fo……  
  
NO! NOT THE RING! NO! GIVE IT BACK. GIVE IT BACK! I yell in my my not being able the move or anything.  
  
Everything is happening to fast. It's all to fast.  
  
I wonder. Why aren't Aragorn, Legolas or the others here to help me this time? WHERE ARE THEY…… OH NO!!!!!!!!!!! They have been captured. Why are they looking at me like that? Why? Sam why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Then all of a sudden I hear a voice. A dark, cold, voice, say, " Well it seems your journey ends hear ring-bearer." I hear lowly a chuckle escape from the voices mouth. I recognize that voice from my dreams. NO! I can't be. It's not possible. I tried so hard to get here. Not Sauron.  
  
I feel a strong hand grip my throat. Fingers dig deep into my flesh and rip my throat out.  
  
I CAN'T BREATH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ALL I FEEL IS PAIN. PAIN. PAIN.  
  
Crimson blood slowly drips from his fingers as a fall to the ground. That is all that I know.  
  
  
  
~Sam~  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo!! I yell.  
  
Tears burst from my eyes.  
  
How could you kill Frodo!????!?!??? How? My friend. Was this real? Was I having a nightmare? No. I tell myself. No. I try to rush to Frodo's side but, strong hands are holding me back. I turn to my left to see Gilmi, Legolas, and Gandalf starring at Frodo. They don't make a single movement.  
  
I wonder what they are feeling now. Probably the same, but they do not know how much Frodo meant to me. He was more than just my master. He was my friend. Almost like a brother. He was always looking out for me. But wait, what about Merry, Pippin and Aragorn? I turn my head slightly to the right. I can hear Merry and Pippin bawling. Aragorn is just kneeling on the ground, starring in disbelievement. He really cared about Frodo.  
  
He swore his sword and life to Frodo, but that isn't going to be any use right now, nor will it ever.  
  
Frodo is gone.  
  
All of a sudden I am thrown forward crashing into the ground with Merry and Pippin. We stand up swaying for side to side. Someone is chanting.  
  
Ala van dola a crek ke borlin sutfu dawa brhishlinor kanolimo norminulawa. Al a fourto mornie avetu.  
  
I try to move but I can't. My body is going stiff. I can't hear anything or feel anything. I think of something that I cherish. I'm sorry Frodo!! I'm sorry Rosie. I'm sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ``  
  
~Pippin~  
  
Carrots, Mushrooms, Mushrooms and more delicious food. MMMMmmmmm…….Huh? Where did all the food go? What's going on? What are all these UGLY creatures doing here?  
  
This all seem so familiar, like when Merry and I were captives with the Orcs. This can't be happening again. Not again! Please! Not again!  
  
But I don't feel myself being thrown over some hideous smelly Orc. Why am I being forced to sit? What's happening? Where is everybody? Where is Froooo…..  
  
They couldn't have got him. " No. Please don't hurt him", I whisper. I knew Legolas had heard me. I could feel him starring at me. But I didn't care about that. Just let Frodo live. PLEASE!!! But hope has turned away.  
  
The next scene is unbelievable! Frodo was killed in front of us. It tore his throat out.  
  
Then all of a sudden a strong force pushes me forward, colliding with Merry and Sam. Chanting starts. I am starting to go numb all over. I try yelling but its no use. I can't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
~Merry~  
  
All I can remember is being awaken from a VERY nice dream and being forced to sit here and watch Frodo die.  
  
Right in front of us!!  
  
That was the most hideous death anyone could have died. I my not be very old but it was unbelievable.  
  
All I have now are memories of Frodo. I remember how we used to play pranks and do a lot of fun stuff.  
  
But it is all gone now. All gone.  
  
I have a big feeling I am not going to see tomorrow. I just know it. Now what's happening. My back hurts so much. Something kicked me hard enough to send my flying forward along with good old Pip and loyal  
  
Sam.  
  
I know this isn't good. I hear words but I don't care about them. I stare from left to right. Why aren't Gilmi, Legolas, Gandalf or Aragorn helping us?  
  
Gandalf can't you do anything about this? I thought you were stronger? Why aren't you doing anything?  
  
I think these questions in my mind. Why? Is all I manage to get out of my voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Plz R/R 


	4. Final Thoughts

Disclaimer: AS I said before I own none of the characters etc. They are property of J.R.R Tolkien  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
  
  
This is now the final thoughts of Gilmi and Gandalf. Gilmi had a hard start cause you don't think about how would Gilmi feel "if" this had happen. So I was given a challenge. I thank everybody who reviewed.  
  
And now on with the show!!!!  
  
  
  
Gilmi~  
  
I can't believe this! I can't believe that I, Son of Gloin am in this situation. I never had a second thought about what it would be like to have failed the quest. To have failed my friends. But here we are. Sitting in this CAGE, with nothing.  
  
NO FOOD, NO WATER just the embarrassment and failure of our duties.  
  
I am ashamed of myself and what I am. It is now a humiliation for me to be called a dwarf. Every thing is suffering because we put our guard down for one second.  
  
I would give anything to not be in this place, which is uncomfortable even for a dwarf. I want to close my eyes and see everybody alive again. I also want to end my misery. I feel my self-growing weaker and weaker day by day, hour by hour, second by second and so on. I can barely lift my trusty axe.  
  
I wish for someone to speak, but know one will. I desire to hear the fun- loving elf's beautiful singing again even though I complained about it so many times. I also desire to hear Aragorn's commands. How I miss everything.  
  
My time is running shorter and shorter. I take one last look at Aragorn and pray he lives to help the rest somehow.  
  
Everything is turning black. I remember Legolas' words. Mornie Utulie. Darkness has come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Gandalf~  
  
What have I done?!?!?  
  
How come I never told the rest of the fellowship about what I saw and felt when we started this quest?  
  
WHY?  
  
WHY DIDN'T I?  
  
Everything has gone wrong. Frodo shouldn't have died so helplessly. He didn't even put up a struggle. He couldn't. It was all to fast. How could I have been so blind?  
  
How could I have been a great friend as I was always told so many times? A great friend would have told the rest about what they saw. I didn't. I had so many chances to tell them but I didn't. Denial and questions is all I think.  
  
Would they have thought of my crazy if I told them? I do not understand. I am lost.  
  
All of my thoughts dwell around failure.  
  
Sorrow is all my emotion.  
  
Pain is all I feel.  
  
Weakness is all I am.  
  
I cannot stand this any longer. I cannot go on. I want to leave.  
  
THAT IS ALL I WISH.  
  
All of a sudden a hear a faint voice in my mind, " Your wish is granted"  
  
WAIT! I call. WAIT.  
  
But it is too late. Everything around me is fading. I can barely make out the silhouettes of Aragorn, Legolas, Gilmi and the statue of the hobbits. 


	5. Painful Judgment

Disclaimer : I own none of the characters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am finally continuing this story. Now that I have done most of the fellowship except Boromir who I will do soon, I am now moving on to other characters. The stories will be dark like the others. I am doing this chapter on Arwen. For those who don't like her or at least movie-wise plz bear with me!! Anyway PLZ review!!!!!!! It's been so long since I have seen one. Also u can read some of my other stories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Painful Judgment*  
  
This is the horrible punishment I deserve for letting him leave. I knew this would happen. I doubted my immortality. But then again it is mortal to make mistakes, but doesn't that go for every creature, mortal or not? Without him I am trapped in darkness. I am trapped and hiding from all the terror out there. I could be looking for him. I still believe that he won't leave me, he would never do something like that. Would he? I am doubting myself again. The pain we all are going through. Some physically, others mentally and others emotionally. And there are some, like me who suffer from all.  
  
Most of us can't bear it anymore. Almost all the elves are gone. I am verge of leaving, but something pulls me back. Something out there tells me that my place is here, in this world and that I am needed here. I believe it is his love that keeps me here.  
  
It is just torturing not knowing if he is alive. My father and brothers stay strong helping all those who need it, and Prince Legolas' family waits for his return. I wish I had their spirit of hope. But my spirit is crushed. Ever since that day when the Orcs and other nightmare creatures came and opened a surprise attack on us.  
  
Only a few elves escaped, but not before being beaten and crushed. I still hear the blood curling screams in my mind, even the screams of the children. They are the kind that will haunt you for all eternity. But I don't have that long. It is just another thing that won't stay long with mortals.  
  
**************************** Well I hope that satisfied you ppl for now. I am not sure who to do next so if you guys want you can review on who! THANXS 


	6. Fate

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. J.R.R Tolkien does.  
  
Hello faithful readers.( if there are still any out there) I apologize for the aganizing long.long wait for this chapter. I didn't know who else to write about, but I finally came up with one. Thanxs to all who read and reviewed this story. Now on with the story.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Galadriel's POV  
  
So this is what fate has destined for Middle Earth.  
  
I should have followed the 'what ifs' more carefully. Fate has surely grabbed me by surprised me this time. The world is plunged into darkness once again. Evil stirs in every corner of this world.  
  
Did the people really deserve this once again? I guess this was partially my fault. I had believed in the fellowship a little too much. Thinking that they would be able to overcome the sorrow in their heart. Death is not an easy thing to over come. And it seems as if the fellowship dwelled too much on the death of Boromir. I know this because they trees laments or sorrow have traveled long and far to reached Lothlorien. Even the rivers soft mourning song brought sad news to us. When news reached us here in the Golden Woods, our hearts were shattered  
  
Many elves died, and left to find harmony in the Grey Havens. Not soon after this the once crystal coloured waters turned and ran red. The trees screamed in agony as they slowly died. The land was one again plunged and covered in darkness.  
  
Once again they people of Middle Earth were submitted to pain and torture. Heads of all different beings of Middle Earth line the borders of Mordor. It is a painful sight to see. Their bodies mutilated, with their insides hanging out of the many gouges on their bodies are now hung, and dangling from trees. They act as a reminder that the dark lord had risen once again. This is what our fate is now. Darkness. Death. Sorrow. This is the fate of Middle Earth, unless something can once again rise and conquer darkness the dark lord had brought.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
There!!!!!!!! I actually finished this chapter. I know its short, but bear with me. I need more characters, and will be glad to write them. Just tell me what characters you want me to do. Maybe Gollum? Even Sauron maybe?? Just review and I'll write it!!! R/R 


End file.
